


I Gave Up My Humanity

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: "As I think I have explained to you many times before, romantic entanglement, while fulfilling for other people...""Would complete you as a human being.""That doesn't even mean anything.""Just text her, phone her, do something while there's still a chance, because that chance doesn't last forever. Trust me, Sherlock, it's gone before you know it. Before you know it!"the detective lowers his head. "I already know that.""What?""I lost my chance a long time ago."





	1. Prologue

Sherlock was seated in his chair as John made a deduction about the text Sherlock had just gotten from The Woman. “Happy Birthday.” The detective was shocked and surprised. After a bit of discussion John was about to break. "As I think I have explained to you many times before, romantic entanglement, while fulfilling for other people..." Sherlock was cut off by John as he was now angered at Sherlock’s utter inhumanity. "Would complete you as a human being."  
"That doesn't even mean anything." Sherlock had gone so long without thinking about it but John was resurfacing the memories. "Just text her, phone her, do something while there's still a chance, because that chance doesn't last forever. Trust me, Sherlock, it's gone before you know it. Before you know it!"  
The detective lowers his head as tears well up in his eyes. "I already know that."  
"What?" John was incredulous to Sherlock’s words.  
"I lost my chance a long time ago."  
“You love someone?” John’s face contorted to that of curiosity and confusion.  
“Loved. I loved someone.” Sherlock’s voice was low and sad as he corrected John’s mistake.  
“What happened?” John could audibly hear Sherlock taking deep breaths. By the time Sherlock looked up to John, his eyes were red, and not from the drugs. Mrs Hudson walked in and saw the two men when Sherlock spoke again. The pain lacing his voice as guilt dripped from his words. “She died.” The tears fell down the detective’s face. A slow stream that turned to full sobbing.  
“Oh, Sherlock. You were doing so well. I’ll go get her photos to cheer you up.” Mrs Hudson turned and left while John tried to console the dark haired detective. “Tell me about her. Sherlock, tell me about her. It might cheer you up a bit.” The detective thought about it as he calmed down after a little bit of time. Mrs Hudson walked in with a shoe box struggling to keep its lid on. She placed it in Sherlock’s lap before leaving to her own apartment with stray tears falling down her face. “Okay. I’ll tell you about her.”


	2. Chapter 1

“Would you like a drink Sherlock?” John was helping Sherlock to the couch after Sherlock broke down in tears. The detective nodded sending curls every which way. “Alright I’ll be back in a moment.” Sherlock grabbed the shoe box. Taking a deep breath he removed the lid. There was photos on photos of her on her own or with someone. He knew there was a video in there somewhere as well.  
Grabbing the top photo Sherlock couldn’t help but smile. A stray, happy tear fell down his face and onto the photo. John walked into the living room to see Sherlock holding the photo. “What’s that?” He set down his own drink on the coffee table as he walked over to Sherlock. “A picture of her.” John sat on the couch handing Sherlock his coffee. “She was amazing John.” The detective looked up from the photo he was holding handing it to John. The image held a picture of Mycroft, Sherlock and a woman.  
She had light waves in her hair that fell to the bottom of her rib cage. Her pale skin similar to the white of Sherlock’s. Sherlock’s arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Mycroft was on the other side of Sherlock both smiling and seeming very fond of each other.  
“Her name is Amoret. It means married love. Seemed and still seems appropriate. Before I knew her name, before anyone knew her name she went by Aes.” Sherlock sighed as he spoke.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It’s Latin for weapon.”  
8 years earlier.  
“Who are you?” Sherlock’s voice was bored and had uninterested tone.  
“None of your business.”  
“Aes. Do not talk to my brother like that.” Sherlock and Mycroft were talking to a young woman in a cell.  
“And why not? He’s arrogant, sociopathic, easily bored by mediocre life, stubborn and he’s only here because you have forced him.” She smirked as she looked to Sherlock.  
“Okay. I like her.” Sherlock smirked back at the woman. Mycroft sighed before leaving the two.  
“Okay. How did you make him leave?” She watched Mycroft leave with surprise evident on her face. Sherlock couldn’t help but notice her soft pink lips as they were parted slightly. Her green and gold eyes darting around as she watched Mycroft leave.  
“He wants me to find out some information from you but I refused. He dragged me here and when you just deduced me I became interested in who you are. Because of that he left knowing that I would stay.” She smiled and nodded towards Sherlock. He could feel his heart rate increase slightly at this motion.  
“What’s your real name?” Sherlock had noticed the delay between her name being said and her reaction time to her name were to long for that to be her real name.  
“Well done.”  
“Why are you saying that?” Sherlock was incredulous.  
“No one has worked out that Aes is not my real name before.”  
“Okay.” Sherlock seemed a bit dumbfounded by that. “What is it?”  
“I’m not saying.”  
“Fine. How old are you?” Silence.  
“Where are you from?” Silence.  
Sherlock watched the girl. She was staring intently at him but seemed to be in a completely different state of mind. “Do you have a mind palace?”  
This woke her from the staring trance she was in. “I do.” Sherlock nodded and smiled. Another person I can have a normal conversation with. “Why were you looking at me like that?”  
“I was reading you.”  
“What do you mean?” She lifted her long legs laying them over the arm rest on her chair, her body over the opposing arm rest. The small denim shorts struggled to hide her body from him.  
“I was taught by a very powerful and very smart man at one point. He made me memorise files on over 2000 people. How? I have an eidetic memory. Mind palace just makes it easier to remember.” She played with the hem of her shirt while tugging down on the long sleeves of her cobalt coloured shirt.  
“So you were reading what you know about me? May I know what you know.” She smile and turned to face Sherlock.  
“William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Middle child, one brother and one sister. 7 years difference between you and your older brother. 1 year your sisters senior. Loving parents who have been married for 31 years and don’t seem to have any marital problems. Grown up in London. Pressure points include: Redbeard, Mycroft Holmes and Lydia Holmes. High functioning sociopath and very arrogant. Known for high intelligence and quick skills in deduction. Although quite intelligent you are not as intelligent as either of your siblings. But you have a far quicker knowledge and recall making you on par with both.” After she finished Sherlock leaned back in his chair.  
“I hate to think how much more you’ve got on me. I seriously don’t want to know.” Both laughed. “Can I know something about you know. You seem to know my life story.” She smiled and spoke with a fondness and trust as she told him something that she had never told anyone before.  
“Amoret.”  
“What?”  
“My name. It’s Amoret.” Sherlock smiled.  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“Thank you. Just please don’t tell anyone. I’ve told no one else my name and I don’t want people to know my name. Just you.” Sherlock felt his heart beat faster, butterflies in his stomach and a warmth on his face.  
“I won’t tell a soul. I promise.” She smiled fondly at him again.  
“You met her in an interrogation?” John was once again incredulous to the detective’s words.  
“Yes John. Why?” Sherlock was curious as to his friends disbelief.  
“You fell in love with a criminal?”  
“She is not a criminal.” Sherlock’s voice was low and calm which made it all the more scarier for the army doctor. John flinched back into his chair. The sound of footfalls in the doorway made both men turn.  
“Are you talking about…her…again, brother mine?” Sherlock nodded. Mycroft let out a sigh before sitting in John’s chair near the fire place. Sherlock went digging through the box until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed out the disk and put it in the DVD player before pressing play.  
“What’s this?” Sherlock and Mycroft looked to each other.  
“This is the only thing I have that is more than a photo. Other than my mind palace.” John smiled to Sherlock before turning to the TV.


	3. Chapter 2

The video started to play. On screen, John could see Amoret playing a piano in the corner of 221B Baker Street. The sweet melody made John relax into the couch. “What are you doing Sherlock?” Her Australian accent and the sudden stop of the piano made John tense.  
“Why do you call me by my middle name?” She smiled at the camera.  
“Because it suits you. Also William is such a normal name and you’re always saying that you don’t like being called normal.” A chuckle from the film and from next to him, John turned to see Sherlock smile.  
“Very well. Sherlock it is.” Sherlock made a motion towards the roof as if addressing this new problem. Both laughed in the film.  
“You never went by Sherlock?” Sherlock paused the film turning to his friend.  
“She convinced me that Sherlock was a much better name then I gave it credit. I never went by it because I hated it. Amoret made me who I am. Her…don’t worry. I changed after she died. I became the man you know.”  
“You were not like this before?” Sherlock shook his head. Mycroft stood from the seat coming over to Sherlock and John.  
“I remember when you told me about your feelings for her Sherlock. You were so nervous. You seemed to be scared.”  
6 months after being introduced  
Sherlock stood in front of the door. He could feel his hands starting to sweat. “What’s wrong with you William?”  
“It’s Sherlock.” Sherlock felt a weight lift off of his chest as he said that.  
“You hate that name. Also it is not your given name.”  
“It is what I would prefer.”  
“Very well.” Mycroft turned away from his younger brother wondering what had changed his point of view on the name that he had loathed for so long. “I need your help.” Sherlock’s voice was barely audible in the elevator as they went to the 28th floor of the building.  
“With what, brother mine?” Mycroft again turned to his little brother seeing his brothers nervous habits in full swing.  
“Aes.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“She- I- Don’t worry.” Sherlock seemed to hang his head in defeat. Looking over the young man in the elevator, Mycroft deduced what was running through his mind.  
“How long?” Mycroft’s voice was comforting and understanding to Sherlock.  
“Since I met her.”  
“That’s not a very long time, Sherlock. Are you sure?” Sherlock glared at his older brother.  
“Of course I’m sure. I have never experienced this with anyone else before. I’m certain.”  
“Very well, brother mine. How do you need my help?”  
“I don’t know what to do.” Sherlock sounded defeated and looked just as much defeated as he did nervous. “What should I do?”  
“I would suggest just telling her. It is the only way that you can let her know.”  
“Thank you, Mycroft.” The doors opened and the pair walked out into the busy hall. Walking down the hall, they came onto the conference room door. Holding the door open, Sherlock and Mycroft walked in to the room to see Aes in hand cuffs with two guards and the top politicians of the country. “Welcome gentlemen. Shall we begin?”  
“Wait what was going on?” John was worried.  
“They believed that Amoret was a threat to society, due to her upbringing and familial connections.”  
“Who’s Amoret?” Sherlock turned to Mycroft.  
“Amoret is Aes’s real name. Amoret Morana…”  
“Oh. Are you not going to tell John?” John was looking between the two men confused.  
“Tell me what?” Sherlock looked in his lap. Before anyone could say anything he stood up and stormed into his bedroom. “What’s his problem?” John was hoping Mycroft knew and would let John know. “I have no idea John.” Both men watched Sherlock’s bedroom door.  
On the other side of the door Sherlock was tearing up his room trying to find it. “I know it’s here somewhere.” Throwing clothes out of their place, flipping furniture, opening drawers and cupboards alike. Then he saw it. He had been looking for it and thought that he must have lost it when he moved out of 221B or when he moved back in. Walking out of his room after cleaning up a bit he saw both Mycroft and John sitting and staring at him.  
Moving the cold metal band onto his finger he sat down in his chair again. “What am I not being told?” John was desperate as he asked. It evident in his voice. Greg walked up the stairs in hope of giving Sherlock a case when he saw Sherlock hold up his hand. John and Mycroft could see the silver metal wedding band with half a heart on it. “God mate. I haven’t seen you were that since, well, you know.”  
“Am I the only one who didn’t know that he was human?” John was exasperated  
“No. There are others. Very few people got to see Sherlock as a human being before she died.” Mycroft was calm as he stood up to greet Lestrade.  
“Who? Who else knew?” John was so confused about the people he thought that he knew.  
“Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade, my parents and Amoret’s father.”  
“Who the hell is Amoret?” Lestrade looked to Sherlock confused.  
“That was her real name. Aes was the name she was given because she wouldn’t say her name. If you knew her name you were in danger. Knowing her in general put you in danger. That’s why she would always go by Aes unless it were just the two of us. Then I was able to call her by her real name.”  
“Why didn’t you tell any of us? Why didn’t she tell anyone?”  
“She didn’t want to put anyone in danger. I found out when I earned her trust. She didn’t want to endanger anyone else. She made me promise to not tell. I swore that I wouldn’t tell anyone as long as we both lived.” Sherlock’s voice was soft and was breaking as he finished what he was saying. John looked to Mycroft and Lestrade, not knowing what to do. He had not expected to see Mycroft give Lestrade a kiss and Lestrade to kiss back.


	4. Chapter 3

" Is anyone the same way now, as they were before she died?" John was exasperated. Sherlock seemed to think about the question before he answered. "Best bet is Mrs Hudson. She became more caring and concerned of those around her but otherwise she is still the same." John was conflicted.  
"Is it because of her death you left 221B Baker Street before coming back?" Sherlock nodded.  
"Alright. Now explain this bit of change then." John was motioning towards Mycroft and Lestrade.  
"When Sherlock asked me for help with, Amoret?" Mycroft threw Sherlock a questioning look and got a nod in reply. "Well, I had asked her for help prior to Sherlock asking for my help. I was conflicted as to what was going on with myself. I recognised what I was going through in Sherlock when he was asking for my help. I had asked Amoret what to do."  
\------------------------  
I walked up to the apartment hoping that Sherlock was indeed out of the apartment. "Mycroft. How can I help you?" Amoret was laying on the couch in 221B. "Where is my brother?" She sighed and turned her head so that she looked straight at the roof. "Hunting pigs? Moving country? Killing the landlord of a random apartment building? I have absolutely no idea. I woke up this morning and he was gone. Here last night, gone this morning." She sighed at the end. "Anyway. What can I do for you?"  
"I calculated you would be the best to help me identify something." She looked up from her seemingly uncomfortable spot on the couch no longer interested in the roof above her. "Emotions?" She quirked an eyebrow at me seemingly incredulous.  
"Indeed." She moved quickly from her spot on the couch raising a hand to my forehead. She bit her lip and checked my eyes. "You have a fever Mycroft. I think you're a bit sick, sweetie." She laughed a bit and I couldn't stop the smile from plastering onto my face.  
"What you feeling? What are ya going through?" She sat down again on the couch but left room for me to sit. Upon sitting down I answered her questions looking into her curious eyes. "Elevated heart rate. Heating up on my face. Nervousness. Cloudy thoughts."  
"It sounds like a physical attraction to me My." She had a small genuine smile creep on to her face. "Who are you around when you get these feelings?"  
"That's why I need your help. I thought it was impossible to have these feelings let alone towards a man." The smile on her face broadened then fell.  
"Please tell me that it's not your brother like all those people who seem to ship Wincest."  
"No. I can assure you it is not my brother." She sighed a long breath of relief.  
"Alright then. Who?"  
"I- G-..."  
"It is very normal to be nervous to tell someone. If you would rather you can just right it down and once I've read it i can burn it so no one else knows, would that be better?" I saw the genuine sincerity and curiousness in her eyes.  
"I would prefer that yes. First, however, I would like to know why you look so curious to know whom the person is?"  
"Well part of it is because Sher seems to think that you don't feel love towards people as it is a disadvantage or something." I nodded and passed off the odd nickname for my brother.  
"His name is William and what of the other part?"  
"I'll let you know the other part after I find out who it is that is making you Oxytocin levels increase." She grabbed a bit of paper and a pen. I scribbled down the name before handing them back to her. She read the name a few times before walking over to the fire place and burning the paper.  
"The other reason was that someone came to me just yesterday with the same dilemma and admitted to loving you. I was curious if you were reciprocating their feelings."  
"And?" She passed me her phone which was calling someone. I took it not knowing what was going on.  
"Aes. What do you need?" The familiar voice of Greg Lestrade was on the other end. She motioned towards me to talk to him.  
"I'm borrowing her phone at the moment." She slapped her own forehead for what reason I do not know. Then it hit me. I must have shown the realisation as a smirk appeared.  
"Oh. Cool. What can I do for you?" I looked to Aes for help but she just smiled. I was about to hang up when she grabbed her phone back.  
"Mycroft wants you to join him at the Polpo Italian restaurant for a dinner date tonight at 7 pm." She then handed the phone back to me after putting it on speaker phone.  
"Seriously?" Greg's voice was hopeful and joyous.  
"Seriously. Also he can hear this. I will leave you two to keep working things out. Laters." With that Aes walked out of the apartment leaving Greg and I to talk on the phone alone.  
\------------------------  
"So she asked Lestrade out for you?" Everyone was sitting down by the end of Mycroft's story.  
"Yes. She helped all of us on a personal level. She was a friend to all of us and kept us all together." John looked around the room. Mrs Hudson was now inside as well.  
"I never used when she was here. She also made me very kind and I gave up smoking with her." Sherlock was reminiscing in his past before Mycroft spoke up "Sherlock and I were very close and never had a problem with each other. She also set me up with Greg."  
"She helped me with getting ready to meet Mycroft and told me of one of the best minds in the world who now, unofficially, works for Scotland Yard" Lestrade motioned to Sherlock.  
"She taught me how to cook better meals and helped me work out the best way to organise my money so that I wouldn't get hurt for it and be comfortable for life. She was a very nice girl and always very helpful." Everyone seemed to have a tear in their eyes as they spoke about this girl.  
“Anything I else I might need to know?”


	5. Chapter 4

“That depends on what you deem you need to know.” Sherlock was smiling. A genuine smile that was not because of a case. “Why you’re smiling would be a great start.”  
“It should not be a surprise that Sherlock is smiling. He loved her. He had multiple cases when he started that put Sherlock in danger and Aes, I mean Amoret. Amoret and Sherlock protected each other. Her death broke Sherlock. That doesn’t happen very often. That was the only time we have ever seen him break down.”  
“So what actually happened?” They all looked between each other and then looked to Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyes were closed. His hands were in a steeple position under his chin. “Have you ever wondered John why I rest in this position in my mind palace? Or why I talk in when I’m in my mind palace?” Sherlock opened his eyes to see, not just John, but everyone in the room motioning for him to continue.  
“When I first started using my mind palace for cases, Amoret suggested that I practice putting information into files before I started doing it with cases. I used her. I put information about her into files. In my mind palace there is a visual version of her. When I first started she would talk to me and I would answer her questions. She knew that I was using her for practice so she would ask me questions to see what I was doing.”  
“You talk to her in your mind palace?” Sherlock nodded to Mycroft as he worked that out.  
“I position myself the way I always was when Amoret would help me. A lot of what she did to not only help me but make me better still affect me today. I talk and interact with her in my mind palace. She walks around and helps me even in death.” Everyone stared and gaped at Sherlock as he looked to the picture in his hand. “This was the last picture of her.” Sherlock’s voice broke and a gasp from Mycroft made John and Lestrade look between the two.  
“What? What happened?”  
“The man…The one in the background. He kidnapped Amoret, then myself and then Mycroft.”  
5 years earlier  
Amoret was sitting on the bed in the small stone room. A gash on her face, near her eye, made the skin swell pushing her eye firmly closed. The metal door opened and Sherlock was pushed into the room. “Sherlock!” She ran over to the detective who was stumbling as he tried to stand.  
“Amoret! Are you okay?” Sherlock had suddenly got hold of the dizziness and disorientation in his mind that he was able to stand and fuss over Amoret. “I’m fine. I know what’s going on though.”  
“What?” Sherlock had stepped back a bit from Amoret in suspicion of her knowledge.  
“They are kidnapping twins and triplets. Oldest at a young age and then the youngest within a week after the youngest gets married.”  
“Okay. You’re a twin or a triplet. Then why was I kidnapped?” She looked down to the floor. Before she could answer the door once again opened as Mycroft was pushed in, but he was unconscious. Both ran to the oldest Holmes brother, checking for injuries. “Amoret. What is going on?” She said something so quietly that the creaking pipes and the still cold of the room stopped it from being heard. “Pardon?” Both lifted Mycroft and carried him over to the bed.  
“After the youngest twin is kidnapped, the twins spouse and oldest sibling are also kidnapped. It’s a form of torture.”  
“I don’t get how.” Three men dressed in black walked into the room while Sherlock and Amoret watched over Mycroft.  
“Simple. You have a choice Mr Holmes.” Amoret and Sherlock turned to the men they had missed enter. “There are three of you and as you can see on the table there is a gun, however it only has two bullets. Only one of you can come out of here alive or you can choose someone to sacrifice to our little group and the other two live. You can choose for yourselves. You have three days.” The men turned and left. Sherlock got up and went to the gun while Amoret continued to look over Mycroft’s body.  
“There are only two bullets. The gun isn’t strong enough for a bullet to penetrate two bodies with one bullet.”  
“Sherlock!” Sherlock turned to Amoret who was glaring at him.  
“What?”  
“No one is dying. Not you, not me and not Mycroft.” Sherlock stared at his wife as she got up and walked over to him.  
“Then how do you suggest we get out of here? I am not letting you or Mycroft go to them and I know you won’t let me go.” Amoret looked to her feet as Sherlock watched her. A hawk watching its prey.  
“What are you two doing?” Amoret turned on her heel as she moved to Mycroft’s side.  
“Trying to work out how to get out of here,” Sherlock walked over slowly and confidently. “and I think I just worked it out.”  
“What do you suggest brother mine?” Sherlock loaded the gun and made checked the sight.  
“Two bullets. At least two locked doors.” Sherlock smiled at his brother who was looking at Sherlock like he had three eyes.  
“Sher. Is the door locked?” Mycroft and Sherlock looked at each other as Amoret walked over to the door. Twisting the knob the door opened. Both men groaned in frustration as Amoret laughed. “Well, come on.” Both boys moved from their position as they followed Amoret out the door.  
Walking up and down the stone corridors, they opened every door they came across. “Sherlock.” Amoret stood in an open door. The feeling of warmth and the blinding light made Sherlock and Mycroft run to the door. They were in the courtyard of an abandoned Jail.  
“I say we run. There’s a car over there and we can use the gun to get in to the car, Sherlock you can hot wire it. Simple enough?” Mycroft’s voice was commanding but genuine and caring.  
“Alright then. Aes?” Sherlock looked to his wife to see that she looked slightly paler. She nodded slightly.  
“Alright. Let’s go.” The trio ran out of the building straight for the car. The sounds of wailing sirens and blue flashing lights showed the arrival of the police. BANG! Sherlock and Mycroft turned to see Amoret fall to the bitumen. A pool of crimson already forming around her body.  
“NO!” Sherlock ran back towards her.  
“Sherlock!” Mycroft tackled his brother behind a large bit of cement.  
“Let go of me!”  
“She’s gone Sherlock. Don’t waste your life. You know she is gone. You also know that she wouldn’t want you getting killed if she is already gone.”  
“You don’t know that! If she was your wife would you leave her?! If that was Lestrade would you leave him?!” Mycroft stumbled back a bit releasing his now angered and ranting brother. Sherlock pushed Mycroft away before running back out to get to his wife.  
“Is that why you don’t talk much to your brother?”  
“She had a wound that was fatal but repairable. She died from blood loss. Not from the injury. She could have been saved if Mycroft hadn’t stopped me.” Sherlock was now seething towards his brother. Mycroft was looking at his hands as Lestrade rubbed circles on his back.  
“How long after the wedding did she die?” John was in tears as he continued to listen to the story. Everyone was.  
“5 days.” The look of horror and sadness covered John’s face.  
“That’s why you don’t do relationships. You can’t.”  
“I tried once but I always think of Amoret. I love her more than anything and always will.”  
“I feel loved.”


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone immediately turned towards the voice. Sitting on the window sill was a girl with black hair with blue dyed ends. Her strikingly ocean coloured eyes looked around the room. She smiled at everyone in the room before looking at Sherlock.  
“Long time Sher.” Sherlock jumped over the back of his chair encasing her in a hug that cracked her back. "I missed you too Sherlock." Her voice was soft as she laughed and wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck as he gripped onto her body, too scared to let her go.  
"You died. We all saw you die." Sherlock was crying into the crook of her neck as she rubbed one hand on his back and the other running through his curly black hair.  
"It wasn't me, Sher. I was tied up in a bloody basement having to watch my twin get killed." Sherlock lessened his grip before kissing her on the lips passionately. When the kiss broke off she smiled and gave everyone in the room a hug and saying hello.  
"Doctor John Watson." John put his hand out to shake her hand but got a very different reaction.  
"Amoret Holmes." She hugged John to what he felt was within an inch of his life. After letting go she turned to Sherlock again. "Why did you tell them my name?"  
"I thought you were dead. I didn't want to call you something that you were given because you were nothing more than a weapon to those who named you." He looked to his feet as he said the word 'dead'.  
“When I found the exit I called you and Mycroft over. As you both looked out the door someone grabbed me but I couldn’t make a sound because they had covered my mouth and blocked my nose. They dragged me back away from the both of you as someone who looked very much like me was pushed towards you both.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They wanted me. They knew we would get out and had planned for that. They were going to kill my twin from the get go. You would think I was dead. They had the ‘advantage’.” Amoret had a smile on her face that made the room less gloomy. Sherlock and Mycroft laughed as Lestrade shook his head.  
“I don’t get it.”  
“They thought that they could use me as the weapon I was raised to be but I work for the people who own me. For the last 12 years It has been the British Government.”  
“Mycroft.” John and Sherlock spoke in unison. Everyone in 221B laughed. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Amoret’s waist.  
"Oh. Sherlock."  
“Mm?” The others kept talking between each other missing Amoret as she whispered in Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock’s facial expression changed to skepticism as he looked at his wife. A soft smile was pressed on her lips. Sherlock ran through the group of men and grabbed his jacket as he ran out of the apartment leaving everyone to watch him from where they were as he left. When John turned back to ask what was going on he saw Amoret jump out of the window.  
He ran over to see what had happened to see Sherlock getting in a cab and her telling him something before she ran towards a building and the cab Sherlock was in took off.

Amoret's POV  
\------------------  
I ran to the closest building using the brick walls between the two buildings to get to the roofs. Running along the roofs, I headed to the destination I gave Sherlock. I can feel my heart pumping in my ears as the adrenalin of being in danger as I run across the roof tops of London pushes me forward and a smile to spread across my face. I’ve missed this.

Sherlock's POV  
\--------------------  
I watched Amoret as she used building to get to the roof tops over London. I knew she would be there first, but that was fine by me. I grabbed my phone and texted Mycroft.  
421 Walker Street. - SH  
Why? - MH  
Just get there. - SH  
After putting away my phone I watched the buildings fly past the window. I missed Amoret and seeing that she is still alive made me happy. I could feel my heart rate increase as she hugged me back, her breath on my face, her voice in my ear. I still love her with everything I had. I saw the last glimpse of Amoret as she jumped from the roof of one building falling down in between it and another one.

John's POV  
\----------------  
"What do you mean, Mycroft?"  
"It was a text from Sherlock, John. We need to get to this location." Grabbing my coat I headed down the stairs after Mycroft to the street. Getting in the car waiting out the front, I sit down next to Mrs Hudson and across from Lestrade. "Okay. Anyone have any ideas as to why we suddenly all have to go to some location?"  
"I do not know John." John stared at Mycroft, mouth a gape.  
“Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Mycroft?”  
“John. That is how Mycroft was. Before Amoret’s ‘death’. Sherlock smiled and was polite. Mycroft wasn’t formal with those he trusted. They will probably go back to the way they were with Amoret being back.” Lestrade looked serious in his answer but with a slight hint of a giddy school child.  
“Another question. If Sherlock was so against trying out new relationships why did he try and become my friend?”  
“One thing that Amoret had asked Sherlock was to trust in at least one more person if she were to die. They both agreed and decided that they needed to have a name to remember. Basically if they met someone with that name they would do their absolute best to spawn a new friendship.” Mycroft looked like that explained everything.  
“That doesn’t help.”  
“Amoret gave you a hug mate. She only hugs those that she trusts. Sherlock gave her the name Lilian, hers for Sherlock was John.” The car pulled to a stop as this new revelation hit John.


	7. Epilogue

Knocking on the door and waiting in the cold English weather, John turned to ask Mycroft a question. “Why John?” Mycroft shrugged.  
“You’ll have to ask Amoret.” The door opened to reveal Amoret. She held the door open and Stood aside so that everyone could enter the small house. “Amoret! Where did you say the biscuits were?” Sherlock walked into the hallway. “Top shelf, far left cupboard.” As Sherlock turned to walk away Amoret quickly reminded him of one more thing. “Only one Sher.” She closed the front door before showing everyone to the living room. Two three seater sofas lay against one wall facing a brick fire place with a grey and blue colour scheme the whole way through the room and apparently the house.  
“I think Sherlock will want to say why he kind of ditched everyone.” She smiled awkwardly.  
“Amoret. Why did you chose the name John?” She looked John dead in the eye.  
“Sherlock was never a very social person. He also seemed to feel that if there was a ‘god’ then god hated him. I chose the name John because it means God is gracious. It was a form of message to Sherlock. I am glad that he met you and I’m glad you have been there for him.” She smiled to John.  
“Can I ask what you middle name means?”  
“Morana means something very contradictory to Amoret.” Amoret looked to the ground, admiring the dirt that was forming.  
“What does it mean?” John was curious.  
“Amoret, married love. Morana, death.” The room turned to see the youngest Holmes brother standing in the door way cradling a small boy on his hip. “I want you all to meet Lowell. My son.” Sherlock walked into the room. The close to the group he got, the more the young boy moved to be in front of his father.  
“What does Lowell mean?” John whispered in Amoret’s ear as everyone else surrounded the young child.  
“It means young wolf. Symbolising strength and hope.” She smiled towards the army doctor before walking up to Sherlock and their son.


End file.
